


Be Brave When Everyone Is Falling Apart

by HyperKey



Series: DBH Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exploring headcanon, Possible AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: What If the dead officer in the Hostage scene was Gavin's partner?





	Be Brave When Everyone Is Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of Headcanons that sprouted in my Discord Server yesterday.
> 
> I don't know why i had Madonna's 'Like a Prayer' on a loop during writing this... but i had.
> 
> Title inspired by this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/0DkIhC7vc3xzhPsf0Cjh6O?si=R52XFH1OSfSuWpCTlQ2Xpw

The coffee slipped from his grasp when he heard the TV at the back of the station blaring loudly about a hostage being held on the edge of a skyscraper. He wasn’t even supposed to be in the station, still on medical leave, but too focused on the damn case that he just couldn’t sit around while his partner was solving crimes.

Tony had messaged him earlier about going to the exact same address that was now shown on TV. A shiny new skyscraper. With images shot from news helicopters. An Android at the edge of the terrace, someone in the pool, a little girl held at gunpoint by said android.

Rage filled him almost immediately. These infernal things were going to be the end of humanity.

The report stated that the android had killed several people already. Tony was there. Tony had been the _first_ officer there.

Disbelief spread through him at the realization and he turned, eyes burning with rage as he tried to find anyone who knew more about this situation.

Fowler was not in his office, possibly in the restroom. Chris was on patrol. Only one station android was active. His eyes settled on Hank. The lieutenant was leaning against a wall in the break room, eyes glued to the TV, arms crossed and a very grim expression on his face.

Gavin almost didn’t dare to walk up to the man. They really weren’t on the best terms.

“They sent a fucking android to stop an android.” Hank snarled when Gavin approached.

“Any info on what exactly happened?”

I only know what the news said.” Hank eyed him with a raised eyebrow and nodded to his arm in the sling. “What are you even doing here?”

“None of your business.”

The older man sighed, shook his head. “One officer dead, another injured, two SWATs dead, one injured.” Hank summed it up for Gavin. “They just patched it through.” Hank held up his phone.

Gavin let lose a string of curses, barely concealed anger flaring behind his eyes as he focused on the TV in the room. His heart was racing, he wanted to do something, he should have been there! If he hadn’t been such an idiot and get shot in a fucking robbery! It was his place there.

“You’d be either dead or dying, Gavin.” Hank muttered as if he had read the detective’s thoughts. “This thing’s shooting everything.”

He pointed to the screen where the android had just fired a bullet into the android that was supposed to break up the situation. Hank couldn’t really see much because the news helicopter was too far away, but it was enough to make out the general situation.

Hostage situations always played out one or the other way.

They both watched as the new android flung itself at the rogue, how it pulled and pushed the girl onto the terrace before it slammed itself into the other android and both started to fall towards the ground.

Gavin turned away, fumbled with his phone, cursed at it and cursed some more when it clattered to the ground from his trembling hands.

“Reed!” Fowler then called, and Gavin knew.

He knew from Fowlers tone. He didn’t need to hear the words.

Tony was dead.

_Of course he was._

No one would have survived a confrontation with that android. Not even someone as good as Anthony.

“Fuck!” he screamed, uncaring who heard it. “Fuck!!”

 

 


End file.
